


Menuda Propuesta...

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance, Team Free Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: Así me imagino a Kevin y Meg manejando LA pregunta ;)





	

—¿Sabes Meg? En realidad nunca me gustó tu nombre.  
—¿Di-Disculpa?  
—Lo que oíste, cariño.  
—¿Qué hay de malo con mi nombre?  
—Bueno,…Es en especial tu apellido.  
—¿Qué con mi apellido?  
—Es tan…Inadecuado. Deberías cambiarlo.  
—¿Y cómo por cuál apellido debería cambiarlo, según tú?  
—Tran, por ejemplo…  
—¿Tra-Momento…¿¡ACABAS DE PROPONERME MATRIMONIO!?  
—…  
—¡KEVIN, VUELVE AQUÍ! ¿¡ACABAS DE LANZARME LA PEOR PROPUESTA DE TODA LA HISTORIA Y TE ATREVES A ALEJARTE ASÍ SIN MÁS!?  
—…  
—¡TRAN! ¡VOY A DESCUARTIZARTE VIVO, PEQUEÑO BASTARDO ASIÁTICO!  
—…  
—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡ERES UN…! **¡TÚ…!** **¡YO…!** _**¡NOSOTROS…!**_  
—…  
—…  
—…¿Entonces…?  
—…Ok…


End file.
